Travel support is requested for United States scientists to participate in the 24th Annual Meeting of the International Narcotic Research Conference. The INRC meeting has become the most important and prestigious annual meeting in the area of biomedical research on opioid peptides, especially with respect to their functional role. Other topics include opioid receptors, endogenous opioid ligands and their processing, and the mechanisms of opiate action, tolerance and physical dependence. Junior participants will be given preference for travel support. A portion of the grant will be used to support scientific symposia at the meeting, and a small part of the grant will be used for administration and disbursement of travel funds and in support of publication of the proceedings. The conference will be held at Skoevde, Sweden.